


Not yet

by Drachenfee



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Choking, Consensual, D/s, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Bondage, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, wandless magic kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drachenfee/pseuds/Drachenfee
Summary: „Please,“ Tina gasped.There was a long pause followed by a soft, low chuckle close to her ear.“Oh honey,” Percival Graves said, his husky voice projecting an intimate warmth. He paused, and she panted waiting, yearning, hoping. “No. Not yet.”(Consensual Goldgraves Smut)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first public smut ever. And, English is my second language. If you do find mistakes feel free to point them out, I don’t mind. Reviews/comments are appreciated.

„Please,“ Tina gasped.

There was a long pause followed by a soft, low chuckle close to her ear.

“Oh honey,” Percival Graves said, his husky voice projecting an intimate warmth. He paused, and she panted waiting, yearning, hoping. “No. Not yet,” he finally said, and she shivered from the sudden frostiness in his tone.

Then she whimpered as she felt his magic slowly travel over her skin, starting at her toes with the merest brush like the tip of a feather being gently dragged along her foot. Had she been allowed to open her eyes, she would have seen his arm stretched out above her legs, fingers mimicking the caress he wanted her to feel. Unlike the tip of the feather, or the touch of his fingers, his wandless magic enveloped the entirety her limbs. Before, behind, between, above, below. Like water in a bath. But moving over her outstretched body like a very slow, deliberate wave. The caress of his magic was all around her – and within her, touching her magical core, stroking, teasing, enticing – it covered all of her skin, throbbing, humming, focusing on this part or that but always encompassing everything.

It slipped past her knees tickling along the underside of them and rushed along the sensitive inner side of her thighs, leaving goose-bumps in its wake. It bypassed the apex of her thighs where she most wanted it to touch her and most feared for it to touch her. Instead crawling up her stomach, leaving behind an empty yearning deep inside of her. Tina felt her inner muscles clench around nothing and whimpered and moaned and begged... until a finger was gently placed against her lips.

“Shhh,” he murmured and she subsided; biting her lips, desperately trying to steady her erratic breathing but failing almost immediately, still panting, still drawing in air at a terrifying pace, making her feel lightheaded.

The magic gently crawled over her breasts, expertly skirting her nipples and up her neck where it grew heavy and tight for a second, teasingly blocking her air ways, choking her. Tina heard an appreciative little growl from the back of Mr. Graves throat, as her gentle panting became an audible wheezing sound. He only kept it up for a moment, before his magic grew light and gentle again, caressing the little hollow at her throat and the sensitive skin of her neck before moving along to her face.

She sighed as it brushed over her lips, like a barely there kiss; as it stroked softly over her cheeks and eyes. She shivered as it ran over her scalp, tickling the roots of her hair. Then, like a wave that crashes ashore only to draw back into the sea, the wandless caress started to move downwards again. It returned to her breasts and honed in on the perky tips; focused so strongly, so roughly, so relentlessly on those over-sensitized nubs, that she could do nothing but arch her back against the mattress leaning into the invisible touch of his magic.

“Please,” she whimpered again, “Oh, please, please, Mr. Graves, it hurts...”

There was a throbbing pain in her nipples. It almost felt as though he had clamped them, even though he had not. When he used his magic, he rarely used anything else – except for the restraints to keep her in place. The pleasure and pain of his touch was so immense in that moment that she was straining against the leather cuffs that were keeping her hands above her head and her ankles spread wide.

With a sudden rush the magic moved away from her aching nipples, and instead shot between her legs. Slamming against her clitoris like the sharp slap of a whip. She keened, until his finger and disapproving voice shushed her. She only managed to stay silent, panting in hot puffs of air for a moment. Then she brokenly whispered again, “Please.”

Mr. Graves chuckles softly, “No, honey, no. Not right now. Not when you’re being such a good girl.”

She released the air in her lungs in a sigh, trying to relax her aching muscles, trying not to focus on the pain between her legs where all of his magic seemed to be centered on her clit – desperately trying to obey him, and stop herself from coming.

“Oh look at you honey,” he said huskily, his voice warm and full of approval. “Open your eyes, look at yourself.”

She obeyed, staring up at the mirror floating above the bed.

“Look at your sweet little cunt,” he murmured, his hand and fingers pointing. She could feel his magic, as he kept casting it. The mirror image was swimming in and out of focus, and Tina followed his instruction with difficulty. Her outer lips – red and swollen – opened out like the petals of a flower, her inner lips where shining with her juices. And her clit – which hat **felt** terribly engorged to her already – was swollen to twice the size it usually was, and bright red from all of the over stimulation he’d been providing for the last hour. It had to have been an hour at least.

Mr. Graves magic was still concentrated there, she could see the feint traces of it; a soft glow, that gently wrapped itself around the little nub. It was so inflamed that she just **knew** that if she were merely able to rub her thighs together a little, she would be able to come. Her muscles reacted automatically, without any input from her brain which was screaming at her not to do it. Her thighs moved just a little bit. There was a ‘clink’ as the chain linking the leather restraint on her ankle to the bedpost tightened.

Tina’s eyes slammed shut, just as the stinging hex hit the skin of her inner thigh making her gasp with pain and reddening the soft skin.

“Oh honey,” Mr. Graves said, sounding disappointed, “What a bad little girl you are. Now we’ll have to start all over again.”

Tina sobbed, as the first tears of frustration ran from the corner of her eyes to her temples. His magic faded on her skin and instead a single finger was placed on her lips, as he took up the task of once again teasing her to distraction.

 

**Author's Note:**

> _Before, behind, between, above, below is from “To His Mistress Going to Bed” by John Donne_


End file.
